Holiday Preparations
by Duncan Ackley Dorchester
Summary: Grell likes decorating, but Sebastian... not so much. This will probably be a compilation of drabble-like creations. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The fact that anyone actually read my stories made me freak out earlier this morning, and so I've been reeling for stories all day long! (I don't count the Layton one… I need something that finally breaks the thousand word barrier…) And then… This came about! Right in the evening. I suppose I should thank my mother for it? It came from decorations…

Grell and Sebastian's Holiday Preparations

Grell hummed a happy tune as he pulled off an autumn coloured wreath. He loved making his house look gorgeous, and the preparation for a new season and holiday just made him want to dance with glee. Grell would surely have a house covered in snow, and lovely visitors, and hear carolers roaming the chilled streets. The only thing making it better for him was that he had his favorite butler to spend it with. It was their first holiday season together, and even though they weren't prone to really believing in the religion of the month, it was impossible for them to ignore the cheer. Well… for Grell it was. Sebastian was… less than excited for it all.

"_Why_ do we have to put all these decorations up? We're just going to put them up again in a few months…" Sebastian grumbled and dropped a box full of decorations onto the floor.

"Be careful! That box is full of breakable things!" Grell reprimanded, then walked over to open the box and inspect the fragile knick-knacks.

Sebastian frowned and stared at Grell at his feet. It wasn't too long ago when Sebastian had finally given in to his secret desires and declared his love for the red-head. Grell had been ecstatic, of course, but the relationship came with things Sebastian would never expect. _It's always 'let's make this look pretty' and 'what do you think of this on me?'… How troublesome…_

"Sebby, baby, what's wrong?" Grell made a dramatic pout to replicate Sebastian's demeanor and put his hands on the sides of craven-haired man's face.

"Absolutely nothing. I simply see no reason to display such material objects." Sebastian stated with indignation.

"Now, now…," Grell took his hands off Sebastian and started picking through the box again, occasionally taking something out and placing it in an aesthetically pleasing area, "It will look so much prettier if we put these out! And there are so many memories in all these decorations… Like this one! I bought this around the same time I first met you. That was around winter, wasn't it? Oh, well, I'm pretty sure I bought it the same time I met you. I was thinking about you, then I saw it and thought 'that's the one! Just like _he's_ the one!'- - Oh! And this one! I had originally made it for Will, but since he said he doesn't like useless objects cluttering his desk, I kept it myself and put his name on it…" Grell droned on and on about the memories that he recalled as pleasant. Sebastian looked off to the side, not listening, but not particularly thinking of anything else, either.

"Hn," he let loose which resulted in Grell's momentary pause.

"What?" Grell further interrogated, but Sebastian simply stared back at him, "What is it now? If you're SO opposed to helping decorate, just get the boxes and I'll finish it myself like most years."

"All those objects are going to crumble over time. Don't you think that keeping yourself detached from something like that will keep you from emotional turmoil?" Sebastian snapped.

"What about those letters you hold so closely! Other people are allowed to have precious things, not just you!" Grell would have fully yelled if his voice hadn't cracked from his easily crushed feelings.

"I have justifiable reason for that! Those were letters you wrote me yourself- -," Sebastian shrunk back a little, "the letters have more memory to them than presents you would have given, if not for the rudeness of other people…"

Grell stared at him, confounded, "They're the only memories I make, Sebby…"

"… I can give you better memories than all of that could give you," The butler started to feel the unwanted human emotion creep up on him and stepped forward to hold Grell closely, "I… am sorry."

The shinigami smiled inwardly for his triumph in the argument and hugged back. He buried his face in Sebastian's chest and sighed, "So, you don't want to decorate today, do you." It was more of a statement than question, since he knew that the sparkling trinkets were the cause of it all.

"Perhaps we can make… special memories today, instead," the butler smiled mischievously down at Grell and winked, "a _very_ special memory. In fact, it may take all night to finish making such a special memory as what I'm thinking of-"Sebastian was cut off by Grell's exclamation.

"You'd be fine spending your time in bed all day doing… _that_, but you won't help me for half an hour to put a few hanging baskets up? What kind of boyfriend are you!"

"Well, I'd reckon I'm a good one most of the time," Sebastian tried to keep the fiery red-head in his arms a few moments longer, but he squirmed and pushed him away, "…. Just… Just most of the time."

"Well, it's obviously not one of those times!" Grell crossed his arms over his chest and glared his most hateful glare at the man.

"What about trying to- -," Sebastian caught his tongue and looked at the floor for a moment, groping around for the right words to say, "Why don't we go and find a few things to start our very own memories?"

Grell's face softened at the notion, but was soon replaced by the same angry glare, "You're trying to bribe me now?"

"I was trying to bribe you with sex a moment ago; right now I'm trying to make it up to you."

Grell stayed angry for a few moments, pondering whether he should give in now. Both notions seemed wonderful to him, even if he was playing the angry hormonal wife right now.

"Promise me that you'll buy me something cute?"

"I'll even take you to the that store with the lacey-" He was interrupted again, but this time by being hit with a bear that had large red words on its forehead wishing everyone a 'very happy Christmas'.

"Lingerie is not a consolation present! … Though it would be appreciated at a less distressed moment…" Grell turned a slight pink and turned around, "I'll get ready and then you will take me to that quaint little shop to get me ornaments for the tree we're getting at the end of this month. Afterwards, I expect to go through a few stores with clothes in them, and you will not rush me!"

Sebastian couldn't help but note the sway of Grell's hips as he walked off in a satisfied, but unneeded stomp, "Yes, darling." He smiled, thinking of how tonight he will get what he wanted. __

_But…_ The butler paused for a moment after sudden realization. _I'll have to go through this all over again tomorrow… Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut after this…_

A/N: I always have two notes, don't I? It probably takes from the story, but I'm a chatter-box. This turned out… less entertaining than I thought it would, so I may continue it some time… Show their dysfunctional holiday? People are already celebrating Christmas, so maybe I should have a gradual enter into their first (possibly second, if you count Halloween) holiday… I dunno! I probably will, so I have things to do during the evenings. Anyway! Hope the few people reading this enjoyed~!


	2. Chapter 2: Day Two

A/N: Alrighty~ second chapter~ I don't really think that I have much to explain about this one… I was tired today, so I thought I'd link that with Grell and Sebby's relations ;P so yup. Please enjoy! And if you don't enjoy, please don't hate me! TTATT

Grell and Sebastian's Holiday Preparations: Chapter 2~

Sebastian rolled over on his side in the bed feeling unusually bare. He slowly opened his eyes to see his boyfriend hogging the golden sheets around his bare skin. Sebastian normally would have been perturbed by being completely exposed on his own bed, but what he had done to the red-head only hours ago made him a bit more lenient. Sebastian was, by no means, gentle in bed after a fight, no matter how small it had been. After the multiple rounds of heated love-making he usually felt no frustration and let his complex emotions creep up. This would often lead to Sebastian taking care of Grell to an unneeded extent. Neither of the men complained, though.

Sebastian let out a small smile and got up, noting it was nearly nine o'clock. He grabbed a pair of boxers then ventured out of the bedroom, further into the small apartment. After a quick shower to get ready for the day, he decided to make breakfast for the man he recently impaled.

"Ngh…" Grell moaned as he came into the kitchen with a frown on his face. A few moments after Sebastian decided to make breakfast; he had gotten up and dressed. He put himself in a pair of the new pumps Sebastian bought him yesterday, a pair of jeggings and a blue hoodie. His outfit contained colours that normally wouldn't have gone together, yet somehow on the shinigami it worked perfectly. He cringed as he sat down on a chair and put his hair in a ponytail. The red-head rarely kept his body and hair out of display, and the fact he was doing all this made it obvious he was in pain.

"Good morning, beautiful." Sebastian jeered as he finished a waffle, placed it on a plate next to some eggs, and then sat it in front of Grell.

"Augh! Beautiful my arse! I feel disgusting today, and I always look the way I feel," He grumbled as he picked through his breakfast, "I even have to go to work today and everything. Will is going to lecture me about something, too, I can already feel it."

"Eat. Then think on the positive side. You only have what? Three souls to reap? That's better than what you normally have. And if Will has anything to say, just chock it up to how he wishes he had been in my position last night." The demon sat next to Grell with his very own plate, but didn't attempt to eat, and only stared at the scarlet man.

"What now?" Grell glared the best he could, but was entirely too tired to actually be menacing.

"I just think you look gorgeous. Is that such a bad thing?" Sebastian smiled mischievously and got up to clean his mess.

"Whatever," the red-head mumbled, took another bite, and then got up, leaving much of the food untouched, "I have to head to work, or I'll be late." With that, he walked off, leaving an incessant click behind him.

William was in a benign mood today. Most of his dispatcher's follies had been easily excused. He was _actually_ looking forward to his coworker, Grell, to be here today. The two hadn't been in touch with each other as of late, and a nice conversation with the feminine man would be welcomed. Well, it would have if Grell wasn't showing every sign of being marked up by a foul, soul-sucking, creature known as Sebastian. _That_ is when Will's disposition turned lethal. If he couldn't have the gorgeous creature he'd known much longer than the demon, then he'd express his dissatisfaction one way or another.

Grell walked toward his office and picked up the papers needed for the souls he'd reap today, and then walked back out in a half-limp. He put sunglasses on, even though it was a stereotypical cloudy day in England, so that no one would notice his lack of makeup. The crimson diva flinched as he heard a hostile voice call out his name.

"Grell Sutcliffe! What in the world are you wearing today?" William shuffled up to him in a huff, "That is completely out of uniform, and you know it!"

"Will…" Grell whined and rubbed his temples to fight off a headache, "can't you just cut me some slack today? I'm really tired…"

Will raised an eyebrow at how calm the shinigami was today, but soon shook it off, "Absolutely not! I insist you come back to finish your work when you are presentable." The meticulous man took the papers from the currently-fragile man and glared.

"You let that disgusting creature penetrate you again, didn't you?"

Grell stared at Will in confusion for a moment, then widened his eyes in comprehension, "What? Sebastian isn't disgusting! And of course I did… We are dating, and have a healthy relationship."

Will cringed at how what Grell said implied they did _it_ on a regular basis, "Come back tomorrow and finish your work. You cannot finish it properly today, and will be punished accordingly. You will have five more souls on top of the three you currently have." Will began to walk off in a huff before the scarlet beauty retaliated.

"But- - Will! Please- -," Grell groaned, "You're only like that because you wish you were my Sebastian!" He quickly covered his mouth in shock to his own words before Will turned around and stared at him in shock.

"_My. Office. Now."_ The bespectacled man commanded and Grell quickly complied and rushed to the office marked for Will.

William swiftly looked around and was relieved to know that no one was staring. He waltzed off to his office to find a shrunken red being in the chair in front of his desk. He sat at his desk, removed his glasses, and nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"I know… I am tough on you about having a relationship with a demon, but you should know that they always have ulterior motives, and he is most definitely using you. If you were to occupy your time with a shinigami like yourself, then it would be easier for everyone. That person would be able to understand you-"Grell cut him off.

"Sebastian understands me just fine! And I'm not the only one that has a demon as a boyfriend, you dolt! What about that stupid Rebecca! She works under you and you never even mention it!"

"She knows not to take the thing seriously-"

"I was right about you wanting to be in Sebastian's place! It's only me you pick on about it!"

"SO WHAT? Even a dispatcher can have feelings, can't they?" William soon shrunk back and cut himself off of the conversation by turning the other way.

"You can," Grell assured and Will almost felt the world come off of his shoulders, "but you aren't supposed to make people miserable because of it." With that, the red-head took the recently confiscated papers, and stormed off. The world came back full force after gaining ten pounds.

_Beep, beep, beep._ Sebastian looked down at his pocket after placing a book in its proper place. Since his boyfriend had run off to his work, he decided he would head off to his very own workplace for a bit of over-time. He worked at a bookstore near his apartment, and even though the store didn't advertise it, there was a good supply of black magic novels. Of course, he didn't believe any bit of it, but it was fun for him to see how humans have become even more irrational.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and answered, "Hello?"

"Will is a damned prick!"

Sebastian somehow found amusement in how irritated Sutcliffe had become, and let a smile creep up, "Oh, everyone has known that for a while. You're just now figuring that out?" His words came across jovially as he continued to place odd books in various places.

"Well he's just… Just an extra jerk today," Grell paused momentarily to make an odd suffocated noise that was followed by a man screaming, "He even had the nerve to tell me to come to work tomorrow! I mean, I'm already working on Saturdays, and then he tries to take my Sunday! Like hell I'm going to even get out of bed tomorrow."

"Does that mean I can repeat what-" Grell interrupted by yelling at the human's spirit he was currently watching and Sebastian waited, "… Does that mean I can repeat what I did to you last night?"

"… The shopping or what we did last night?"

"You spent all my money. Wait a week, and I can get you something else."

"Fine. You can still repeat… Just be gentle this time- AUGH!" The phone went blank after the loud humming of Grell's precious chainsaw started. Sebastian knew that he had calmed the fire, but appeasing the man later tonight would be a chore. _Will really knows how to start a month off, doesn't he…_

A/N: OHOHOHO. One-thousand five-hundred! That's a new record for me. I shall rejoice and be exceedingly glad. The theme for this day was "I'm so tired and people keep getting in my way"… I have no idea what to do for the next day! But I want something good. I may have to wait the day out and find something good… I dunno! If it's not too much to ask, tell me something you'd like to read! The first two chapters haven't been the bestest. Anything is welcome, even if you want Grell to jump over the moon naked with the Greek god Apollo just to make Sebastian jealous and not pay attention to his cat so much ;D 


	3. Chapter 3

Grell and Sebastian's Holiday Preparations: Day 3

A/N: mmmmmkaaayyy~! I usually get inspiration from the day, and then place myself in the shoes of either Grell or Sebastian… Is that weird? That's weird… Anywhoodles! It still works, because I have fun with it :3 So please read this, and… yeah!

Grell was simply staring out the window behind the love seat. He twirled the unnaturally soft hair in one hand and tapped his lips with the index finger of his other hand. He let out a sigh that caught Sebastian's attention, unintentionally making the man stop in the middle of typing on the computer.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian inquired.

"It's too dreary today…" Grell muttered, "I wanted a sunny day. One that would spur me to do something… _amazing."_

"Why don't you do something _amazing_inside?"

"That wouldn't be amazing! That would be an attempt at amazing!"

"Well you have paperwork to do, don't you?"

"I refuse to do that today. It's Will's punishment."

Sebastian went back to typing on the computer again, "I would believe that the text message you sent him saying 'I'm never having your babies' would have sufficed."

"That wasn't a punishment. That was a spineless retaliation." Grell admitted. Though he used to be irrational in all aspects when Sebastian had first met him, the red-head had calmed down in the past couple hundred years, and knew when to admit that he did something weird… Even with that in mind, he didn't refrain from actually _doing_the ridiculous things.

"Just don't talk to him for a week and he'll run back to you. He always does… Don't skip on work and take away from leisure time."

"Says the man that never has to take work home" Grell gave a huff and got up from his position at the window. He strolled around the house restlessly and Sebastian gave one of his trademark sighs.

"Why don't we head off somewhere to get your mind off things?" He then shut the laptop, placed it to the side and started getting ready, since he already knew what the death god was going to say.

"I'll go get ready!" Grell ran out of the kitchen to their bedroom. Sebastian was going to have an hour or so to kill, so he went back to the laptop.

Grell came back with oversized bag in hand and the expected red. The outfit consisted of the clothing Sebastian bought him only days before, plus old jewelry that he obtained from the beginning of the relationship. His wardrobe had only grown over the many years he had been alive. He stayed contemporary, but never got rid of the clothing he already had, so there was still a plethora of dresses aged from Victorian to the skimpy Common Era. One thing that will never change though is the red.

Sebastian had known Grell for quite a while now and knew exactly where to take an unhappy Grell on a blustery day. Book store, then the cozy café. Grell simply smiled when he saw the book store he could practically live in, entered, then skipped off to his favorite genre. He usually started at his favorite books, then skimmed through the rest of the store for all the new novels. Sebastian sat himself at one of the chairs that were spread throughout the store and went over a book about learning the Russian language._ It's changed over the years… Too much slang nowadays… _

"I found a few books, can I have the card Sebby baby?" Grell cooed and leaned over the back of the chair to wrap the man in a hug. Sebastian complied and watched the red man walk off before getting up himself. He followed after and saw that Grell was ready to leave. _To the café we go…_

Grell sipped his latte absent mindedly while reading one of his new books. Sebastian fiddled with the lid of his very own drink and stared at his lover. _How did I become so fond of you?_A smile crept up on the man and he reminisced of the day he confessed, which coincidentally was the day he fell in love.

_"Sebas-chan!" Grell yelled out before jumping on the man in front of him and gave a lethal hug. Sebastian sighed and waited for Grell to retreat from the embrace_

"What do you want Grell?" Sebastian had no intention of hiding his dissatisfaction.

"Well… You look like you aren't busy with anything in particular, so I thought… Maybe we could spend some time together?"

"What a ridiculous notion. I'd much rather spend my time on someone else."

"You don't have to be so mean…"

"On the contrary, I do. Nothing ever gets across to you, so I have been pushed to drastic actions. To tell you the truth, Grell, I am rather busy, and must be on my way."

"Oh… Okay, then…" Grell seemed to have shrunken five sizes now, and lost the beautiful glow that constantly surrounded him. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the shinigami's uncharacteristic reaction and continued on his way.

A few hours later Sebastian found himself along the same streets. He hoped that he wouldn't find Grell again, and such a thing would be unlikely. After all, he had probably been reaping a soul, and just got distracted by the butler. Just after such rational thought passed through Sebastian's mind, he turned the corner and saw Grell sitting by himself on a bench. The man hadn't noticed him yet, and Sebastian made his way to turn around and run. Then he stopped.

Why is he just sitting there?_The craven-haired man then took a closer look. There was Grell, all alone, not doing anything flamboyant, and just staring at the ground. Michaelis waltzed up to Grell quietly, so he wouldn't be noticed._

"Hello," Sebastian said lowly, that way Grell wouldn't start, "What are you doing?"

Grell slowly looked up and gave Sebastian a genuine smile, "Oh, Sebby, you really care, don't you?"

"It's unbecoming of a woman to answer with a question." Sebastian retorted, wanting to get to the point and finding himself using feminine gender for the man to hurry things up.

"I seem to have forgotten my manners, I apologize…"

Sebastian became fully intrigued and sat next to Grell, "What's the matter?"

"Will is being aright prat, and I just can't stand to go back to the ministry right now. I'm simply killing time. It's getting rather late, though, I suppose I should get going…" Grell made to get up before Sebastian held on to his wrist.

"You're in a calm mood this afternoon. I could spare time to spend with you," Sebastian offered, but regretted it right after, "just promise me you will behave."

Grell smiled gratefully, "Of course, Sebby! I will stay out of the way."

The rest of the evening past in a blissful manner, and Sebastian actually enjoyed Grell's company. They had visited several shops, and Sebastian started his habit of buying frivolous objects for the red-head. They walked around the streets of London aimlessly for a while, then the demon noticed how long they've spent together.

"It's getting rather late…"

Grell barely hid the sadness at the statement and smiled, "Do you want to get going then?"

Not at all… _Sebastian rethought and noticed himself refusing to leave the company of the death god._

"Absolutely not… Stay with me tonight." Most people would have asked nicely, but Sebastian told the reaper to do it. He wouldn't allow a 'no' and merely took Grell's hand as a lead to his street and house. The rest of the night was expected to be purely physical, but everything turned out passionate, and many a climax resulted in Sebastian confessing previously unknown emotions.

"Sebby baby?" Sebastian only stared back, "Sebby!" Grell chuckled and snapped the man out of his daze.

"You've never been out of your element like that, sweety."

"I apologize… I was simply thinking about something. What is it you need?"

"Let's head back home, I'm done taking up all your money~" Grell winked and Sebastian only smiled back.

The car ride back to their apartment was full of Grell droning on and on about one of the new books he received and Sebastian giving occasional sounds of comprehension.

"Sebby baby, I bought another book," Grell said after entering the house and placing his bag on the coffee table in their lounge room.

"Oh?" The demon didn't seem particularly interested while Grell pulled said book out of the bag. Sebastian had been tidying up the mess they left on the couch when Grell finally spoke up.

"Ahem! It's this one." The red-head held a book up that had a cover of two contorted bodies. Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he tried to decipher what the cover was meant to represent, then a light bulb went off. The cover showed two people experiencing intercourse. The two people were _men_, as well.

"Oh…" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him, "And why was it that you bought a book like that?"

"I skimmed through it…"

"… And?"

"There are a few positions I would never have _dreamt_of doing, Sebby~" Grell wriggled his hips ecstatically at the thought of performing an action naughtier than normal.

"I see…" Sebastian licked his lips as a wave of lust ran over him. Grell was already quite creative when it came to… that, and doing a few things that the man hadn't the audacity to perform would no doubt be incredible, "when do you think that we could go through this book?"

Grell sauntered up to the taller man and smiled devilishly, "Does now sound like a good time?"

Grell's tone went straight to Sebastian's lower brain, "Good idea…"

With that, the demon threw Grell onto the couch and began to rush. Clothing was shed in what Grell thought to be a new record and Sebastian sat above him, ravaging his neck and running his hands up and down Grell's body.

"Ngh… S-s-sebby… A-ah!" Grell moaned incessantly as he ran his fingers through his lover's hair, and Sebastian let a wave of satisfaction sweep over him after driving the red-head crazy all night long.

Grell lay sprawled out on their couch, panting, "Sebby…" He whispered breathlessly, incapable of forming the right words even after climax.

"I take it you liked it." Sebastian had been with Grell long enough to know that the death god's goo-like demeanor resembled the exemplary job he had done. The demon took it upon himself to cradle Grell in his arms and carry him to their bedroom. If Grell didn't get at least a little sleep, then it would practically be set in stone that Will would bully him further.

"I love you, Sebby…" Grell muttered as Sebastian laid him in the bed and covered him.

A simple smile, and Sebastian whispered, "Tell me again in the morning."

A/N: Oh! I was just looking over a previous chapter, and noticed some incongruencies in my notes. I said it would be their first holiday, yet in this chapter claimed that they had been together for many years. That is a mistake! For us, it would be their first holiday, but... It isn't. This isn't the most professional story, so just go with it XD


End file.
